Cat Got Your Heart
by Tears-Behind-the-Smile
Summary: a love story that has been taken from the worlds heart amd soul the forbiden love of Yuki and Kyo Sohma
1. Chapter 1

CAT GOT YOUR HEART? WRITTEN BY: TEARS-BEHIND-THE-SMILE *NOTE. I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR NAMES.  
>.I AM JUST A FAN USING THE STORY IN MY OWN WAY ...THANK YOU...;3<p>

CHAPTER 1

******** two children, born one the same day...oposite intrests...different life styles...formed together by love.*************

seven years later...

The boring, bland ,darkness of sohma house overwhelms us all. Every day the the lonleyness engolfs each and everyone of us, sadly we know love could never fit in this life ...  
>of pain and suffering.<p>

"Hey! You!", a voice blundered swiftly. Yuki ripped his head through the fluttering wind that was filled with the aroma of cherry blossoms. "yes what do you aquire" Yuki questioned with his graceful yet calm voice.  
>He then realized he was talking to a boy his age. The boys hair was so orange that it almost looked red. "What an unusual color..." Yuki said slyly forgeting that the boy was even there. the boy turned as red as his hair."W-Well hi while im still here my name is Kyo thoght i would let you know before you started making fun of that too.." Yuki blinked, "This boy is different in a good way...a VERY good way..." Yuki looked away to hide his thoughts of bad things that could happen. "So what is your name?" Yuki smiled, "no one by the last name of priss lives here..." Kyo starts to laugh with great furry once his fit subsided he wimped."Im talking about you,dofus!" Yuki jumped,"Oh, im Yuki Sohma..." Kyos eyes sparkled. "Yuki... thats a cute name" Yuki had the felling that he was blushing "Yuki, i promise one day we are . going to get married!" Yukis cheeks started to burn red, "And when you ask i will say yes." They both smiled but they both knew that the idea was stupid...<p>

*... 8 years later...* see you in chapter 2 if you liked this chapter...;3


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER#2 OF

CAT GOT YOUR HEART? BY -TEARS-BEHIND-THE-SMILE *...NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS OR NAMES IN THIS .I AM JUST A DEDICATED FAN USING THE MANGA IN MY OWN USE...*

THAMK YOU*;3 ******* 8 YEARS LATER****** .Shigure watches over Yuki like a do- well even though he is the dog hes very protective.  
>.of the one he gets to watch for money (so hes basically a babysitter...) .The glompping of the footsteps fell down the stairs as Yuki soon appeared .with an obvious glow of happiness." Shigure! I found that ring from you know-" .Shigure sighed with a hint of dismay "Now im done with these zodiac figures !" shigure smiled knowing yuki was still there trying to avoid the subject that he knew was comming up.<br>. "Are you even listening to what ever have to say you-" Yuki was interupted by Shigure. .He pressed one finger to his lips and began to talk,"yes I know the story, but you were seven . now your over it!" the power of his voice was fearful " For all you know it could of meant someth-" . The only thing that was making a sound was my heart beating. He then said "you need to get over it and go for some one like me!" he jumped on yuki pushing him to the wall.  
>.Yukis lips started to quiver in fear and delight. He pushed shigure away eyes swelling and he slipped his way upstairs.<br>."Why" the word kept repeating and repeating itself into the last bit of sannity Yuki had. when the tears started to fill . and the berings were lost he had no control. He was lost in the mind of his own which could also be mistaken for hell .itself. A sly chukle of mischief and rough lust interupted the boys moment "Yuki" the voice said being chocked up by sexual tension at that moment .Yuki knew it was him the one he will never forget...Kio

"Kio...is that suposed to be a sexy voice, cause if it is...its doing nothing but making me want...to get my tazer."  
>Kio trompled to the floor "hey you think you could do better?" Yuki smiled wrapped his arms around the red headed boy that oh so had his heart like a cat with a ball of yarn. "ive been wanting to wrap my legs around you like a shampane bottle until you burst ever since the first time we met ive just wanted to ...take hold of you so tight-" Kio was blushing he felt tight in his clothing. Yuki then took the moment and brushed his lips up and down the boys neck blowing softly. "damn" Kio coughed, "whoa where did that come from" Yuki brushed his finger up and down Kios jeans where the source of manhood was. "wait i think i hear some thing" shigure was talking to a...girl the voice sounded familiar "go" yuki ordered "awwwww it was just getting good...damnit fine ill come back later in two days ok" Yuki nooded. Yuki watched Kio leave still yearning for him but turned away to go down stairs "shigure im going-" Thoru Honda was standing there unknown that this girl whould be the reason yuki would lose his childhood sweet heart he gretted her in and soon would relize that he made a mistake. "Shigure where do you want to go for dinner?" shigure smiled "wcdonalds..." Yuki guest with no effort. shigure bounced his head like a mallet on a drum. "good greif" Yuki huffed. "Yuki i hear some one" The rusling was coming closer Kio then pounced out of the area. once Kio got a glance of shigure he puffed his chest out to fill his void of his manlyness. {Yet he is the guy of the relationship} "Damn rat im gonna beat you once and for all!"<br>{in this story yuki and kio are lovers but its a seceret that there together any time they see someone they fight. when they go on a date yuki ends up dressed as a girl. Also this story has the parts of fruit basket in it so i just use the empty spaces that are told in the story.}

chapter 3*******COming soon please keep on reading and reveiw;3******


End file.
